I'll always be there for you, baby brother
by ny26
Summary: 5. Chapter! Chris is kidnapped by a demon who wants revenge on the Charmed Ones. Can Wyatt save him? Read & Review please
1. I'll always there for you, baby brother

This is just a short story aboutthe feelings of athree years old Wyatt towards his baby brother. I lovehappy moments between Chris and Wyatt and as the thought of this story hit me,I justhad to write it down. I hope you like it, please review.

* * *

Wyatt was looking on a sleeping one year old Chris. He was lying in his crib and Wyatt couldn't stop staring at him. His baby brother looked so peaceful and small. And though Wyatt was still a little kid too, he wanted to protect his brother from whatever might would happen to him in the future.

From the day he had seen Chris for the first time in his mothers arms, he had felt a strong connection to his brother. Ever since then he had tried to be as often as possible at his side to play with him. They had always a lot of fun together and Wyatt loved it to orb his brothers favourite toys to him if they were in another room or even just on the other side of the room they were in.

Every time he did this his baby brother giggled happily and that was enough for Wyatt to do it again and again. His mother once caught him by doing that and had gave him a long speech about personal gain. She told him he shouldn't do that again but later he heard her telling his aunts about what he had done and that she had found that _so cute_. So Wyatt kept on doing it secretly, knowing that his mother wasn't angry with him about this really.

Wyatt looked forward to the day his brother would be able to orb. Of course he did already orbing but it was mostly not willingly. Wyatt remembered a night where Chris had orbed himself into his bed, crying slightly because of a nightmare. He had automatically took his brothers hand softly and put up his shield so Chris would calm down, knowing that nothing could happen to them.

Once his brother will be able to control his powers, Wyatt knew they will have more fun then they have already when they're playing together. Maybe they could once not bring the toys to each other but instead hide them. And then the other one would have to find them. Wyatt laughed lightly about this thought. He couldn't wait until he and his brother could play this game; it seems so funny.

Suddenly Chris began to stir and Wyatt watched him rubbing his eyes sleepily. But once he saw Wyatt he reached his hands out for him and giggled happily as Wyatt took them at once. Then he started looking around in his crib, obviously searching for something. Wyatt realized that his brothers favourite teddy bear wasn't there, so he concentrated and orbed the toy in his brothers arms. Chris immediately grabbed it and hold it tight to his chest. Wyatt looked at his baby brother with a bright smile and was happy that their mother wasn't there to saw that he had again used magic to gave Chris his toy.

What he didn't know was that Piper _did_ see him. She had been standing in the door frame since Wyatt had orbed to his brother. Piper had never thought that she could be so happy in her entiry life. Her two sons were safe, good, and they where always there for each other. That was all she had ever wanted. With a small smile she watched as Wyatt orbed a teddy bear into Chris' crib. She loved it when he did this. It was so cute. She had barely managed to stay serious while giving Wyatt the talk about personal gain a few months ago and she didn't want to do that again. So she just stood there, smiling happily, while watching her two sons play with each other giggly.


	2. Wyatts first school day

Authors Note: Actually I wasn't planning to continue this story, but I got reviews in which stood I should go on writing, so I thought that maybe I'll make a few other chapters about important days between Chris and Wyatt. If you like this one too, then review and I promise I'll keep on writing.

* * *

I'll always be there for you, baby brother

Chapter 2: Wyatt's first school day

Chris entered the kitchen and saw his mother making a sandwich. He sadly sat down on a chair, as he watched her putting the sandwich in a box and then the box into a schoolbag. His mother noticed his sad face and walked over to him.

"Sweetie, you know he'll be back in a few hours" she said comforting, knowing what's bothering her son.

Chris nodded. He knew that and a part of him kept saying that it's really not such a big deal that Wy wouldn't be around until midday, but still – he would miss his big brother. And tomorrow Wy would have to go too.

"But why has he have to go there every day?" he asked with a small voice.

His mother smiled at this. "He don't have to go there at the weekends." Seeing that this didn't lightened up Chris' mood, she added "Look, it's just for a few hours. Wyatt would never let you alone longer than that." She didn't even lie with that. Her two sons had been always pretty close and hardly to separate.

Just as if to prove Pipers words, Wyatt orbed into the kitchen. "Morning!" he said cheerfully, but as he saw the sad expression on his baby brothers face, he immediately rushed towards him. "What's up, Chris?" he asked concerned.

Chris remained silent for a while, then he answered "Do you really have to leave?"

Wyatt smiled. "Hey, I'll be back for lunch. And then we'll spend the whole afternoon together, okay?"

Chris looked up "Really? Promise!"

"I promise, lil' brother."

Now Chris smiled too. His brother had never broken his promises to him. And now that he knew for sure that Wy would be back til afternoon, he was clearly happier.

As much as Piper enjoyed it to watch her two sons; a look on the clock told her that it was time to leave. "Now we really have to go Wyatt or you'll be late on your first day."

Wyatt nodded "Okay mommy." He started to walk out of the kitchen, but then he turned again to his brother. "Oh and Chris, this afternoon I'll beat you in 'Catch the lamp'."

Chris laughed. He loved 'Catch the lamp'. It was a game Wy and he had began to play a year ago. It all had started with an accident. He had played with his brother with a ball inside the house and Wy had hit a lamp. Chris, who had seen it, quickly had orbed it into his hand to prevent it from shatter on the floor. Wy had looked at him excitedly and had told him that they could make a game out of this.

Piper sighed as she heard Wyatt's comment. She didn't even know how many lamps her sons had already broken by playing 'Catch the lamp'. First they had just dropped the lamp in the same room as they were in, but soon one of them orbed the lamp into another room and the other one orbed after it to catch the lamp before it hit the ground. Needless to say, that this doesn't work every time.

"Leo!" Piper shouted and immediately her husband orbed into the kitchen. He gave her a quick kiss, which was commented by their sons with a loud "Eww!"

"Can you watch Chris now? I'll bring Wyatt to school" Piper said, ignoring her sons disgust about the kiss.

"Yeah sure, honey" Leo answered and kneeled down to Wyatt "Have fun and be good" he said and hugged him. Then Piper and Wyatt left the kitchen.

Chris looked after them, feeling again a bit sad. His father walked over to him and picked him up from the chair. "So, what are we going to do, buddy?"

Chris smiled at him. "How about play 'Catch the lamp'!" he exclaimed exitedly.

But Leos reaction to the mention of the game was almost the same as his wife's. He smiled weakly back at his son "How about play 'Catch the cloud'?" he asked. But his son didn't even had to give an answer to this. Leo knew that 'Catch the lamp' was much funnier then his version of it (that was actually the same just witch clouds instead of lamps, so nothing could shatter). "How about we play something whole different?" he asked then, knowing that Piper would be very mad at him, if he'd play with Chris 'Catch the lamp'.

Chris nodded half heartedly and his father orbed them to the room Chris shared with his brother. There Leo picked up a ball and said "Let's go to the park."

"Okay" Chris answered, now a little more excited. He loved playing with his father almost as much as with his big brother.

* * *

"When will they be back?" Chris asked for, what seems to Piper, the 100th time.

"They must be here in a few seconds, Chris."

Suddenly the heard the front door open and Chris immediately ran over to the hallway, where his father and Wyatt were already standing. "Hi, Chris!" Wyatt said, seeing his baby brother running towards him. "Ready to play and lose 'Catch the lamp'?"

Chris was about to answer, as his mothers voice came from behind him. "You can play later. Lunch is ready."

After that they all sat down and ate lunch. Chris and Wyatt tried to finish quickly – they wanted nothing more than to play together. As they finished they looked pleadingly at their mother. She sighed, knowing that she would hear the crash of a lamp hitting the floor this afternoon. "You can go now. But please be careful" she said to them, but they didn't even listen to the end and ran upstairs.

* * *

Once they were in their room, Wyatt grabbed the lamp that was standing on his desk. "Ready?" he asked his baby brother.

Chris nodded, smiling brightly. He had _really_ missed Wy in the morning. His father was great and Chris loved it to spend time with him, but nobody compared to his big brother. The thought of tomorrow morning and that Wy would have to leave again made him feel sad again, but then he pushed the thought away. His brother was here now and they would spend a great afternoon together – like Wy had promised him.

"Sure" he answered and Wyatt orbed the lamp away. Chris concentrated and orbed after it, catching it in the living room before it could hit the ground. "Got it!" he yelled and Wy appeared next to him.

Chris orbed the lamp to the attic and his brother disappeared again. A second later Chris heard a crash from upstairs. He grinned. He had always been better in this game as his brother. From the kitchen he could hear his mother say "Not again…"


	3. The best brother and friend

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story so far. I'm glad you all like this story. This chapter is now about Chris' first school day. He is six and Wyatt eight years old. Phoebe is pregnant like she saw in her vision quest in "The legend of sleepy Halliwell".

* * *

Chapter 3: The best brother and friend

"It's okay, I'll bring them to school" a very pregnant Phoebe said to Piper. She was refering to Wyatt and Chris. It was the first school day for the younger one of them and Piper felt a bit guilty that she couldn't bring her children there by herself. But she had a very important meeting in the club. And Leo was in one of the two meetings with the elders he had to go in a month.

"Are you sure? I mean you're pregnant…"

"…and not invalid" Phoebe ended her sentence, sounding a lot like her older sister, when she had been pregnant.

Piper gave her one more uncertain look, but then she sighed "Okay but make sure Chris finds his class and Wyatt…"

"…looks after him. Yeah, yeah" Phoebe again cut her off. "As if Wyatt wouldn't do that anyways."

Piper smiled. She knew that she don't have to worry about her baby boy. His older brother wouldn't let anything happen to him. At this point the two kids walked into the kitchen. They grined sheepishly and Piper raised her eyebrows suspiciously. "Okay what have you done?"

Wyatt looked at her innocently. "Nothing mom."

Piper turned to Chris but he just shrugged "Really mommy."

Then Leo entered the kitchen "Good morning everyone." He went over to his wife and wanted to kiss her but she stepped away. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in your meeting with the elders?"

"Er…" Leo looked back to his sons. "Yeah but I decided that I could miss one of them."

Piper was happy about the fact that Leo cared so much about being there on Chris' first school day, but she was also worried. The elders had allowed him to stay with his family but just when he still goes to the meetings and don't break any rules. Well, not any more rules. She turned to her sons. "You called him?" The guilty look on their faces said everything.

"Listen honey" Leo said to her, knowing what concerned her. "I'm sure the elders are fine with this. The meeting is not so important, just the usual stuff. And right after Wyatt and Chris are in school, I'll orb back up there."

"Please mommy, let him stay" Chris pleaded, making a face he knew that his mother couldn't say no to.

She sighed. "Okay, but the next time you call your dad out from a meeting, you first come to me before you do it, right?"

Wyatt and Chris nodded happily and Piper finally let Leo kiss her. "Thanks" he said smiling brightly. She just smiled back. "Leo I'm happy that you're doing this. Just make sure they not freaking out up there."

Leo nodded, then walked over to his sons. He picked Chris up from the floor "Are you ready for your first school day?"

"Yeah!" Chris shouted excitedly. He had wanted to go to school since Wyatt had to, so he could be with his brother in the mornings again.

"Okay then lets go" Leo said and walked out with Wyatt and Chris.

"Hey! Wait for the pregnant lady!" Phoebe shouted and went after them as fast as she could.

* * *

Wyatt was sitting nervously in his class. He was worried if his little brother was alright even though he knew there was no reason why he shouldn't. Chris was the greatest brother Wyatt could imagine and also his best friend. He was sure that Chris had no problems making friends with his school mates.

But still, what if Chris was scared or he needed his help? But no, Chris was fine. Wyatt knew it. He would feel it if anything happened to his little brother. Suddenly the voice of his teacher pulled him out of his thoughts. "Wyatt could you please tell me the solution from this calculation?"

"Er…" Wyatt quickly looked down at his booklet. He was sure everything he had written was correct but he didn't know what the question was. "90?" he tried.

The teacher smiled. "Correct." She turned to the board and wrote the solution down. Wyatt sighed in relief but suddenly he started panicking. He heard his brother calling him and he sounded very sad. Wyatt raised his hands and froze everyone in the room. Then he quickly orbed away to his brother.

He found him in the corridor, sitting on the floor, his head on his knees. Wyatt went over to him and kneeled down. "Chris what's wrong? What happened?"

His little brother looked up at him and Wyatt could see that he'd been crying. Wyatt started to get angry at whoever had caused this, but he stayed calm and wrapped his arms around Chris. "Hey, everything is fine. I won't let anything happen to you" he said softly.

Chris immediately calmed down and a little smile appeared on his face. He knew that his brother said the truth, but still… "Wy? Are we freaks?" he asked lowly.

His brother pulled away from him, shocked. "What? Who said this?"

"Two boys in my class. They were talking about a TV-Show about witches. And as I said that I believe in magic they called me a freak" Chris explained, again with tears in his eyes.

Wyatt hugged him again. "We're not freaks Chris. You know what mom tells us, we are special. Magic is a gift and just because some people don't understand this, it's not bad."

Chris stopped crying. Wyatt was right. His mother had always said this and everytime Chris or his brother discovered a new power, then her eyes lit up with proud. Yes, magic was a good thing. "Thanks, Wy" he said.

Wyatt released him and looked at him seriously "You're the best brother and friend in the whole world Chris. And don't let anyone tell you something else."

Chris nodded and stood up from the floor with his brother. "And if those boys call you a freak again, then tell me and I show them some of our freaking stuff" Wyatt added, after they were standing.

Chris laughed lightly. His brother always managed it to make him feel happy again, no matter how sad he was. "I love you Wy."

Wyatt smiled "I love you too, lil' brother. Now, can you go back to your class or should we call dad to take you home?"

"No I'll go back. You heard mom in the morning. We shouldn't call dad on his meeting days, just if it's an emergency."

"But if you don't want to go back…" Wyatt started but Chris cut him off.

"Then I have to go back tomorrow anyway. And I still have to unfreeze the people in my class."

Wyatt grined. "You too? Well, then we should better go back. I'll come over here after this school hour okay?"

Chris nodded "Okay."

Wyatt gave his little brother another encourage smile, then he orbed away to his class. Chris took a few breaths and then walked back to his class too. There he sat down and unfroze the people. The teacher started again to talk about the things they would do in this year. Chris looked back to the boys who had called him a freak and grined. He knew that Wy didn't lie when he said he would show them some freaking stuff and it was really funny to imagine their faces when they would saw that magic really excisted.

* * *

Phoebe smiled as she saw her nephews running towards her out of the school. "Hey how was your day?" she asked, once they had arrived by her.

They looked at each other then Chris said "Great. My teacher is very friendly and I met a girl that is really nice. Her name is Bianca and we played together in the break."

"That's great sweetie" Phoebe responded smiling.

Just then Piper arrived with her car. She quickly went over to them and hugged her sons. "And? Was everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes mom. We had a great day. Chris is getting along great with his class mates and he has Mrs. Calbright as teacher" Wyatt answered. His younger brother was once again staring at Phoebes swollen belly.

"Oh she's really nice, isn't she Chris?" Piper exclaimed.

Chris nodded. "Yeah she is." He looked at his aunt. "Is there really a baby in your belly, Aunt Phoebe?"

She smiled. "Yes. And in three months you can meet her."

"And how did the baby get into your belly?" Chris asked curious.

"Well, you see when two people really love each other and decide to spend a night…"

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled.

Phoebe looked at her innocently. "What?"

Piper shook her head in disbelief and amusement. Then she knelt down to Chris. "You know, when two people really wish to have a child then this is what happens." She pointed at Phoebes belly.

"Is that magic?" Chris asked.

"Kind of…" Phoebe said with a ironic grin.

"Okay let's go home" Piper said to her sons before her younger sister could say anything more.

* * *

Authors note: I know that Bianca is in the show a few years older as Chris, but I wanted them to meet in school, so don't be confused or so. 


	4. Always brothers

Authors Note: Sorry to everyone who reads this story and waited so long for an update. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Wyatt is now 10, Chris 8. Zoe is 9 years old and Wyatts "girlfriend".

* * *

Chapter 4: Brothers for always

Chris sat alone on a bench on the schoolyard. Bianca was sick and wouldn't be able to come to school for the rest of the week. His other friends were playing soccer in another part of the yard but Chris didn't wanted to play with them, he wanted to play with his brother.

But Wyatt was having lunch with his new girlfriend Zoe. She had blonde curly hair that made her look almost like an angel but Chris didn't liked her. Since she was in Wyatts class his brother hadn't spent the breaks with him, instead he always was at Zoes side. Sometimes Chris wished he could use a spell on her to make her leave his brother alone but his mother would freak out if she would find out that he was using magic for personal gain.

"Hey Chris!" one of his friends shouted from the other part of the yard where they were playing. "Come over here and play with us!"

But Chris wasn't in the mood to play with them now. He looked sadly over to his older brother who was laughing over something with Zoe. He then stood up from the bench and went over to the entrance of the school. When he passed his brother and Zoe he could see that she was holding her lunch box in her hands and couldn't resist any longer. With a slight move of his hand he threw it out of her hand and down on the ground. A little smile came across his face as he heard her shriek in surprise. In a bit better mood he entered the school building to go to his locker and get his books for the next hour.

* * *

Wyatt walked over to his brother who had just started to watch Harry Potter and the sorcerers stone in the living room. Zoe was in his room and waited there for him so they could make their homework but Wyatt had something important to talk about with Chris. He sat down on the couch beside his brother and stopped the movie. "Chris we need to talk."

"Hey I was just watching this" Chris said and wanted to start the movie again but Wyatt stopped him.

"Wait. I saw what you did in the break today."

Chris looked at him innocently. "What do you mean?"

"Don't put up this face Chris. It might work with mom but I know you better" Wyatt answered. "You threw Zoes lunch box to the ground."

"No, I didn't" Chris lied.

"Of course you did" Wyatt replied a bit angry that Chris denied it.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Hey! Can we please make our homework now?"

The quarreling siblings turned around and saw Zoe standing there. Wyatt once again looked at his brother. "You did" he said again before he followed Zoe upstairs.

Chris leaned back into the couch and sighed in frustration but also sadness. Now Wyatt was not just spending all his time with Zoe, he was also mad at him. This was just great. It hurt him even more because in the past he and his big brother were always really close and had had a lot of fun. Wyatt had always been there for him and now it seemed like all he wanted to do is spending time with Zoe. Before he could think about it any further he started the movie again and watched how Hagrid, the giant, used his umbrella to conjure a pig tail on Harrys stupid cousin Dudley.

* * *

Later this afternoon Wyatt and Zoe were sitting on the couch in the living room. They were watching Lizzie McGuire. Actually Zoe was watching it, Wyatt was rather bored by this TV-Show. He quickly stood up and went over to the kitchen to drink something. Chris who was sitting on the other side of the room felt again this urge to trick Zoe. He remembered the scene from the Harry Potter movie where Dudley had get his pig tail.

With a grin on his face he made up a spell in his mind and whispered it

"_For making Wyatt as a brother fail,_

_she shall wear a pigs tail."_

Immediately Zoe stood up from the couch and tried to look behind her. As she put her hands on her back side she could suddenly feel a tail coming out of her pants. She then began to scream hysterically and Chris couldn't help but laughed. After a few seconds Wyatt and their mother entered the living room and he quickly tried to stop laughing.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked worriedly.

Zoe just turned her back at him and caused both Wyatt and their mother to look at the pig tail stunned. Then Wyatt seemed to understand what had happened because he turned to Chris and looked at him angrily. "Why did you do this?"

"I did nothing" Chris lied again.

"Stop lying Chris. Why are you doing this?" Wyatt asked his little brother while his mother tried to calm Zoe down.

"Because you have never time for me!" Chris finally shouted. "It's always just Zoe. You don't play with me in the school anymore and every second day Zoe is here too. And then you ignore me and just spend time with her!"

"But Chris you can't just do something like this just because your brother doesn't play with you sometimes" Piper now stated. She had always been a bit worried that her sons close relationship could cause them problems when they grow older and now it seemed like it was true.

"But mom he _never_ plays with me" Chris responded.

"That's not true. Just yesterday we were all together in the park and Wyatt played with you soccer" Piper said. She then sighed as Zoe began to cry. "Go to your room Chris. We talk about this later. Now I have to calm Zoe down and do something against her tail."

"But mom –"

"No buts Chris. Go to your room."

Chris glared once again at Zoe before he ran upstairs and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Let me talk with him" Wyatt said to his mother after they had undone Chris' magic, erased Zoes memory on her tail and sent her home. Now Piper wanted to talk with Chris about what he had done but Wyatt wanted to do this himself. As Chris had explained why he had done this to Zoe he had realized that part of it was really true. He had really neglect his baby brother in the last time.

"Wyatt this is serious. Your brother can't use magic to give other people a pig tail" Piper said.

"I know. But please I need to talk to him first" Wyatt pleaded.

Finally Piper gave in. "Okay, then go."

Wyatt quickly went upstairs and knocked on his brothers door. "Can I come in?" he asked uneasily. There was no response so Wyatt wanted to open the door but it was locked. "Chris please open the door." When nothing happened Wyatt orbed into his brothers room and saw him lying on his bed.

"That's not fair" Chris said immediately. "Why do you even ask if you can come in if you just orb?"

"I orbed because you didn't answered" Wyatt responded. "And we really need to talk about this Chris."

"I think mom's going to scold me enough so you can save it" Chris said and turned his back to his brother.

"I'm not here to scold you. I'm here to talk to you. _Spend time _with you."

"Really? Since when?" Chris asked. "Since Zoe had to go home and there's only me left you can spend time with?"

"That's not true" Wyatt said and sat down on the edge of his brothers bed. "I love it to spend time with you Chris. You're the best brother I could ask for."

Chris remained silent for a while but then he asked lowly "Then why aren't you there for me like in the past?"

"Chris look at me" Wyatt said and waited for his brother to turn around again before he answered his question. "I'll always be there for you when you need me. You know that. But you have to understand that I also want to spend some time with Zoe…"

"But…" Chris tried to cut him off.

"But I will always have time for you" Wyatt continued. "I know that I didn't showed this to you in the last time and I'm really sorry Chris. I really wasn't playing with you as much as I did in the past but you have also other friends. We both are spending time with other kids and I think we just need to get used to it that we're not always doing everything together."

"Yeah I know" Chris said sadly.

Wyatt sighed as he noticed that he wasn't making Chris feel any better. "Look, when you are playing with Bianca I'm also not there everytime. And still you have a lot of fun. And that's exactly how I feel with Zoe. But this doesn't change anything between _us_ Chris. We'll always be brothers and nothing in the world can ever change this."

Finally a small smile came across Chris' face. "Really?"

"Really" Wyatt answered and hugged his baby brother.

(Just a few things I need to set straight: This is the changed timeline. So Chris' world won't shatter into pieces again. But I changed a few things like that Bianca is younger and Chris had the same powers as Wyatt. I could never understand why it should be otherwise because if someone's stronger than the other I think it should be Chris (after all they have the same parents but Leo was even an elder at the moment Chris was conceived). Hope you liked this chapter!… and please review!)


	5. Don't mess with an overprotectiv brother

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update. But now I also have an idea for the next chapter so I'll update sooner this time – I hope.

In this Chapter Chris is 11 and Wyatt is 13 years old.

People who has read my story "A destiny to fulfill" will already know the new characters:

Prue: She is Phoebe's and Cole's daughter (they are together again, just deal with it because they are meant to be together!). In this chapter she is 5 years old.

Colin and Alexandra: They are twins and Paige's and Richard's kids (again, just accept that they are together again). The twins are 2 years old.

Chapter 5: Don't mess with an overprotective brother

It was a warm day in the summer holidays and the whole family had decided to spend the afternoon at the beach with a picnic. Paige and Richard were cuddling their twins, while Phoebe and Cole tried unsuccessfully to stop Prue from shimmering back and forth between them. Fortunatly they were all alone on the beach and no one could see it, but still it was slightly annoying when it was going on for almost an hour already.

"Prue! Please, could you stop with the shimmering now?" Phoebe asked sweetly, but her daughter ignored her and shimmered out of her lap again only to appear a second later in her father's. Phoebe groaned a bit frustrated.

Piper couldn't help but had to smile. "Why aren't you just laughing about it?" she asked her sister teasingly. "I remember that you used to laugh when Wyatt and Chris kept orbing around the world."

"That was different" Phoebe sighed.

"Why? Because they are my kids?"

"Exactly!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Prue was never a bad kid, I bet Wyatt and Chris told her to do this."

"Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me" Cole mumbled, while he tried to hold Prue in his arms to keep her from shimmering away again.

"Hey, don't make our boys responsible for that" Leo said, trying to defend them. But when he looked over to the two he could see them grinning and he knew that it were them who talked Prue into this. "Magical kids" he then sighed.

Paige looked up and smiled "Alex and Colin are never making trouble."

"Not yet" Piper said grinning.

After a while Piper took out some cookies and immediately everyone gathered around her to get some. Everyone except from Chris. He had wanted to go over to his mom too, but then something in the water had caught his attention. It looked like a woman who was swimming, but Chris had the strange feeling that something was different with her. He walked closer and further and further away from his family. Then he stepped into the water to get a better look on her and finally he knew what was different with this woman, she was a mermaid.

Chris just stared at her. He had never seen a mermaid before. His mom had once told him that she and her sisters had met one and saved her from a skeletal being. He had always loved this story and now he was standing in front of a mermaid. She swam closer to him and smiled. Chris wanted to smile back, but suddenly the mermaid grabbed him roughly around the waist and pulled him to her. Chris remembered that his mom had told him that mermaids are good, but he didn't have impression with this one.

"Dad! Wyatt!" he yelled, just before the mermaid pulled him under water and swam away with him.

Leo and Wyatt looked at each other when they heard Chris calling for them. Wyatt immediately jumped to his feet and looked frantically around in search for his brother, but he couldn't see him. Leo concentrated to sense for his son, but failed. Scared he turned to his wife. "I can't sense Chris" he said while he still looked around in the hope that his younger son would jump out from behind a rock and laugh about his concerned face.

Piper looked at him surprised. When she finally noticed that Chris wasn't here she too began to panic slightly. "Why can't you sense him? What happened?" she asked, while everyone started to look around on the beach.

"I don't know. I..."

"I can't sense him either!" Wyatt interrupted his father, fear evident in his voice.

Piper stood up too and yelled "Chris!" She waited a few seconds before she once again called her son's name.

"Piper, I don't think he can hear you" Paige said, trying to stay calm. "If we can't sense him then he too can't sense us."

The whole family started to search the beach, but after a few minutes it was clear that Chris really wasn't there anymore. So they decided to go back to the manor and look into the book of shadows. Paige took the kids to magic school and Piper insisted that Wyatt should go too, but he refused stubbornly. He wouldn't just sit around in magic school when his brother had been kidnapped.

Impatiently and scared he started to pace around the attic, while his mom and Phoebe looked through the book and his father tried to sense for Chris. A few minutes later Paige orbed back to them, telling them that Cole and Richard stayed with the kids. Then they began to discuss what could have happened and what they should do. Wyatt had to surpress a groan. How could they stay so calm, while Chris had to endure god knows what? He had to find his brother. "Mom, I think I go to magic school too" he said quickly, knowing that his parents would freak out if he would just disappear without saying something.

Piper turned to tell her son that he should just go, but Wyatt had already orbed away. Piper was slightly reliefed that she didn't have to worry about his safity too right now, but this feeling only lasted for a moment. In the next she realized that Wyatt would never just leave to sit back, when his little brother was in trouble. Scared she yelled up to the ceiling "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! You get back here, right now!"

"Why are you calling him back? He should be safe in magic school" Phoebe asked confused.

"Because he didn't go to magic school, he went after Chris" Leo answered instead of his wife, also knowing about Wyatt's protectivness when it came to his younger brother.

"But he doesn't even know where to look" Phoebe insisted.

Leo tried to sense for Wyatt, but he couldn't. "I guess he's in the underworld" he then sighed, preparing himself for Piper's reaction.

"What!" she immediately shrieked like expected.

Before she could freak out anymore Paige quickly spoke "I could ask Cole if he goes down with me to the underworld. We can search for Wyatt there and you keep on searching for Chris."

Piper seemed to calm down – at least a bit – and nodded. "Go" she said before she turned her attention back to the book. The bad thing was that she didn't know for what she should look.

* * *

Screams filled the dark cave when the demon vanished in flames and Wyatt sighed heavily. He had already _asked_ three demons if they knew something about Chris, but none had given him an answer. Either they really didn't know anything or they just refused to give him informations, but Wyatt knew one thing for sure, he had to find Chris. Determind he orbed away to another part of the underworld. A few metres away from him he could see a warlock.

"Hey you!" he yelled to get the warlock's attention.

The man immediately turned around to him and began to grin when he saw the, in his opinion, innocent child standing a few feet away from him. "Can I help you?" he asked mockingly.

"Maybe" Wyatt simply replied. He then waved his hand and sent the warlock crashing into the next wall. Before he could fell back to the ground Wyatt used once again his telekineses powers to hold the man against the wall. "What do you know about my brother?" he asked while he approached the warlock, who had a stunned expression on his face.

"Your brother? How the hell should I know anything about him?" he yelled, not liking the fact that he was threatened by a kid.

"Okay, let's make this quick, shall we?" Wyatt asked and continued, not expecting an answer. "I'm the son of a Charmed one and an elder. Better known as the twice blessed child." Wyatt never liked all the titles the magical world had given him, but he defiantly liked the scared look that came over each demon when they heard with whom they were dealing. "And now you better tell me what you know about my brother or else I have to vanquish your sorry ass." His mother had teached him not to speak like this, but under this circumstances he didn't really care about his language.

"I don't know anything about your damn brother" the warlock exclaimed now in fear.

"Watch you tongue!" Wyatt hissed angrily. "I give you a last chance. He had been kidnapped today on the beach in San Francisco. Do you know something or not?"

The warlock seemed to be struggling with himself for a few seconds but then he decided that he could at least try to save his life. "I've heard about this skeletal being who wants revenge on the Charmed Ones. Maybe you should look after them."

A skeletal being? That was bad. Wyatt knew that they were strong. But now he also knew why they had kidnapped Chris. Revenge. Taken through his baby brother. Furiously Wyatt flicked his hands and let the warlock explode. For a moment he didn't know what to do. Should he go back to the manor and tell his parents? They would be angry if they knew that he had been in the underworld on his own, but somehow he figured that they already knew it anyway. Quickly he orbed back to attic where he immediately spotted his mother over the book, trying to summon Chris with the blood to blood spell.

"Mom?" he said, wincing a little when he saw the indeed angry face from her.

She immediately started to scold him. "Wyatt! What the hell were you thinking! Not only..."

"Piper, just let it go now" Leo told her and turned to his son. "Did you find out something?"

Piper seemed to want to yell a bit more, but then the fear for her baby boy took over. She too listened carefully to what Wyatt told her and became more terrified by each word. Before her son had even finished, she went over to the book and started to search for the entry about skeletal beings. "A little help here please!" she yelled up to the ceiling, after a few seconds.

Immediately the pages started to turn on their own and revealed the site they had searched. "Leo, go and get Paige" she instructed while Phoebe tried unsuccessfully to stop Wyatt from pacing. She swore that he became more and more like the Chris who had come back from the future to save him. The pacing, the overprotectivness, his determination to help his brother – everything reminded her of her neurotic whitelighter. A small smile escaped her lips, but then she quickly concentrated on what Piper told her.

"And then we'll vanquish him" her older sister just finished.

Phoebe looked at her sheepishly, before she asked "And what do we do before we vanquish him?"

Piper glared at her and then started to explain her plan again

* * *

"I guess they will be here soon" the skeletal being named Necronia said while she looked at the child which she had chained to a grid.

"They won't fall for your stupid trap" Chris responded cockily.

Necronia laughed. "They will. After all they won't let me kill their son" she said before she ordered the two electric eels in the water to attack. Immediately they swam to the grid and started to send bolts of electricity through the grid and Chris.

Chris tried unsuccessfully to surpress a scream. The pain was too strong and he didn't know how much longer he could endure this. Why wasn't his brother here already? he asked himself, but in the next moment he was glad that he wasn't. Chris wouldn't want it that Wyatt put himself into danger just because he had been so stupid to take a look at this mermaid. She had been threatened by the skeletal being and so she had agreed to catch him and bring him here. Finally the electricity stopped flowing and Chris gasped relieved. That hurt like hell.

Necronia laughed at his pained and exhausted expression. "This is really fun" she said and wanted to order her eels another attack when a voice stopped her.

"Leave him alone or you won't live long enough to regret this!"

Piper didn't know when her older son had started to become this good at making threats, but she didn't have the time to think about it now. Seeing her baby boy chained to the grid like she had been years ago sent a huge amount of fury through her. She wanted to flick her hands to blow this damn demon to pieces, but she knew that it wouldn't have much affect. So she reluctantly turned to Wyatt, making sure that he knew what he was doing, before she and her sisters disappeared in blue orbs.

Chris' eyes widened in horror when he saw this. Why did his mom and his aunts leave his brother alone to fight the demon? Are they crazy? "Wyatt, get outta here!" he yelled in panic.

"Not without you, lil' brother" Wyatt replied before he sent an electric bolt at the skeletal being.

Necronia ducked and the power missed her. She laughed and asked "Is that all you have?"

Wyatt grinned. "Nope." With that he used his telekineses to throw the demon away. His power didn't work as good as it had on the warlock, but it was enough to make the demon falter. Wyatt didn't waste any time and let out another lightning bolt, hitting Necronia into the chest. "Now!" Wyatt yelled suddenly.

Chris turned to look at his left side where his mom and aunts were standing. They immediately started to say the vanquishing spell.

"Tide of evil washed ashore

To bring its darkness evermore."

Necronia managed it to break away from the lightning bolt and wanted to attack Wyatt, but then Chris used his own telekineses to make the demon stumble. Wyatt looked gratefully up at him, just when their father orbed into the room and took Chris' arm. Without hesitating he orbed them out of the cave.

"With all our strength we fight this fate.

Make this evil obliterate!"

The sisters finished the spell and made sure that Wyatt had orbed away already before they too left, before the explosion they knew that would come, could reach them.

When they arrived at the attic they could see Leo healing Chris who was lying on the couch, while Wyatt watched anxiously. Piper immediately rushed over to them and in the second Chris was fully healed she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Mom! A little air wouldn't be bad" Chris whined.

Reluctantly Piper released him. "Don't scare me like this ever again" she warned relieved.

"I promise" Chris said, knowing that he may couldn't keep this promise. Growing up in this family he had been kidnapped a few times already and he knew that it could happen again. But right now he didn't want to worry about that. He was just glad that it was over now.

"And if you can't stay out of trouble I just have to save you each time until you learn it" Wyatt said and sat beside his little brother.

"Oh I feel so special" Chris said sarcastically, but he made sure that Wyatt got the massage that he really did. Chris felt really special by having a brother like him. What he didn't know was that Wyatt felt the same way about him.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: I've wrote a '6. Chapter' for this story now, but I posted it as a new story. It's called "Revealing the past" and I hope you're going to read it.

Bye phoebe-x15


End file.
